In an electrophotographic type image forming device, a laser beam is irradiated to a charged photosensitive drum to form an electrostatic latent image thereon, and a toner image formed by supplying toner to the electrostatic latent image is transferred on a sheet.
The image forming device includes a process cartridge having a charger and a frame. The charger includes a corona discharge type wire adapted for charging the photosensitive drum. The frame is formed with an opening located at a position opposed to the photosensitive drum with respect to the charger. An ion is generated on the wire by applying a voltage thereto, and ion wind moves toward and impinges on the photosensitive drum, whereupon the photosensitive drum is electrically charged with a polarity.